Punishment
by AcousticMemory
Summary: Let learns never to snoop around in a girl's closet, even if it is for his favorite shirt. Rated M for a reason! Don't read if you get offended easily.


Punishment

Acoustic Memory

Summary: Julia punishes Let for snooping through her things… if you could call it punishment… Let/Julia, rated M for sexual content.

Let sighed, pulling clothes out of his dresser, trying to find ONE specific shirt that just didn't seem to be there. He had checked the closet, in the bathroom, and (heaven forbid there be ANYTHING there) under his bed. It was like it had disappeared. This was his favorite shirt; perfectly comfortable, perfectly fitted, with the logo of the one human band he had taken a liking to. He always kept it safe, and yet it was no where to be found. He had even checked in the dirty laundry in case it was in there. It wasn't. It was winter out and he couldn't just walk around shirtless in the cold, even if it was tempting to do. With no other clean shirts to wear, he had only one choice...

_Julia must know where it is... either that or she's the one that stole it in the first place like my other shirts…_ He thought for a moment and then nodded, heading down the hallway to her room. He knocked on the door a few times before cracking the door open slowly. She was gone… _Now that I think about it didn't she say something about going shopping with Elie and Belnika today? It shouldn't hurt to look. I'll just be in and out in a moment and she'll never know the difference.  
_

He shrugged to himself, looking around the room a bit. If she had the shirt, it would most likely be in her closet, or so he hoped. He'd hate to think where else it might end up in the room. Despite her being so OCD at times, she sure had no problem just leaving everything lying around in her room. A bra hung on her lamp shade, a few pairs of shorts were strewn on top of her desk. A few of the stuffed animals he had gotten her as gifts when they were younger sat in the corner near her nightstand.

Julia very rarely allowed him in there, and he personally didn't mind because frankly her room scared him at times. He wasn't quite sure what horrors lie waiting for him under those piles of clothes… and he doubted that there was no god that truly knew what was under her bed. He knew occasionally she cleaned it out, but she was sure whatever beasts made their home in her room were more afraid of her than she was of them.

He opened the door to the closet, his nose twitching at the scent of dirty clothes and other not-so-pleasing scents. How was it possible for a girl to be this… dirty? He shook his head, walking into the closet and starting to peek through some of the shirts. On the bright side, it was very easy to differentiate between his old stolen shirts and her shirts; there was no way in hell he could ever imagine fitting into any of the skimpy clothes that she wore. Some days he hated the way she dressed. It made him jealous to see other men looking at her with that gleam in their eye. However he and he alone knew what was under those clothes, and knew damn well that it was all his.

A skirt seemed to attack his leg, getting him tangled up and tripping him. He caught himself on a shelf before he fell completely over, knocking a box to the ground and spilling it's contents across the entirety of the walk-in. He stared, three thoughts running through his head:

1. How the hell does she fit anything in this fucking closet?

2. Since when did Julia, hell ANY girl, need THAT many sex toys?

3. … Was sex so bad with him that she needed sex toys at all?

He picked up a pink dildo, staring at it like it was Satan's spawn. Why would his girlfriend need anything like this when she had him, perfectly willing? All she ever need do was ask and he would give her whatever she wanted.

Footsteps approached, the bedroom door opening with a creak._ Damn it!_ He turned slowly, to look at the very girl he was just thinking about… The dildo dropped to the floor and a blush graced his face. It was embarrassing to be caught doing something you typically wouldn't do; and here he was doing things at once, snooping and holding a sex toy.

"What the hell are you doing, Let?!" she grabbed him by the arm, dragging him out of the closet. She was wearing nothing but a bra, looking very wet. Was it raining out? Why was she NOT wearing a shirt?

Let grunted as Julia nearly threw him on the bed. He could have sworn he heard a few springs break, but he was distracted by his half-naked girlfriend crawling over him, touching any bare skin she could find. The glint in her eye was slightly sinister in his opinion, and that made him EXTREMELY nervous. He groaned as she grinded against him, just enough to turn him on before kissing him roughly. Some days he truly was a lucky man. Today was probably not one of those days though.

He struggled when he realized that she was tying one of his arms to the bed post. He looked at her confused, tugging at the restraint harshly. "Break my headboard and die, dragon-boy…" Julia glared at him with a threatening tone in her voice. He knew she would too. So he took the hit to his manliness and let her tie the other arm to the other bed post. She sat up, inspecting her handiwork. "Don't worry this will be fun… for me at least."

His eyes widened as she took off her bra, flinging it over somewhere toward where she had thrown her shirt. He never could get over how beautiful her body was, even after so many times of seeing her naked in the many years they had been together. She slid her skirt off her hips by about an inch, barely letting him catch a glimpse of the lime green thong she had insisted he by for her for her last birthday. At least it had been worth it… not that it actually stayed on when he did see it.

"You know, it's not nice to go through a girl's stuff, especially without her permission… And I don't remember ever giving you permission to go through my closet… I think this calls for a little punishment," Julia grinned at his shocked/frightened look. "Don't worry, I won't hurt too much, at least not in the way that you're probably thinking. I have MUCH better things to do to you."

Let was officially worried. Actually, worrying was an understatement by now. Punishment was never a word you wanted to hear out of Julia's mouth, especially if you had no idea what her new form of punishment was going to be. He let out another groan as she grinded against him again, wanting 100% of his attention on her. He could feel himself growing harder by the minute.

He watched her, partially in fear and partially in curiosity, as she slipped a finger under the waistband of his pants. His hands twitched, wishing he could reach out and just removed that damn skirt. She grinned at his gaze, grinding against him again. "You look so… powerless… like this," she said softly, lightly trailing her nails down his chest in curvy patterns. He took in a shaky breath as she hooked all of her fingers in his waistband and pulled down, removing his pants with an experience that even he could consider unnatural. Without warning his cock was suddenly in her mouth.

"Gah!" his eyes closed unconsciously as she ran her tongue along the underside of the hard organ. Julia grinned up at his lust-filled face that looked so flustered at the same time. She like getting him worked up. It was her favorite pass-time. She took his whole cock into her mouth, humming. "Ahhhhh!"

She liked the sounds that he could make when being triumphed over like this. She grinned, sliding up his body at a tantalizing slow place. He groaned at the lost of the wet warmth that came with Julia's mouth. She nipped at his bottom lip teasingly. "Did you like that?"

"Do you even have to ask?" he growled out, his voice filled with raw need.

"Of course I have to ask. It makes this even more fun to tease you," she grinned, sitting up fully. She got off the bed quickly, heading over to the closet and fishing on the floor for something. Let watched her curiously, though his focus was more on the little bit of her ass that he could see. That perfect, deliciously tight ass… he shook his head before that train of thought could go any further, suddenly noticing that she was sitting back on top of him with the very penis-shaped toy he had dropped on the floor just a couple minutes ago. His eyes widened.

"You will not-"

"I don't think you have a choice, dear… You're kind of tied to the bed remember?" Julia grinned, running her tongue on the underside of the pink dildo. "May it be a lesson not to go through my stuff."

She sucked on the toy like she had just done to his cock, only at a much slower, more sexy pace. He groaned as he watched her, wishing VERY much that it was him in her mouth. He bit his lip as she crawled back down his body, running the wet dildo in waves down his abdomen and around his cock. Despite what he knew was going to be nothing pleasant, he couldn't help but shiver in anticipation. He hoped Julia knew what she was doing, but knowing her as well as he did… he wouldn't be surprised if she not only knew all too well what she was doing, but had actually been planning on doing it for a while. Which meant that, in the end, he had just given her the perfect reason to…

Julia giggled, literally giggled, running her tongue up an down his shaft before doing the same to the toy in her hand. He groaned, unable to take his eyes away from her even as she sucked on two fingers and shoved them in his hole. He squirmed for a minute before he figured it out that the struggling just made it worse. It was uncomfortable, and it made him wonder for a minute if this is what Julia had felt like their first time together. Then again, things were actually meant to go inside her…

Julia grinned up at his face; she knew it hurt but also knew that he'd get over it quickly when she started having some real fun. She made a scissoring motion with her fingers. Let cringed until she touch something inside him that made his eyes roll back in his head in pleasure. He didn't even hear the "Found it" that came out of Julia's mouth. _What… the hell? Oh god! _he thought as she hit in again with her fingers. "M-m-more," Julia had never heard him stutter in all of the time she had known him, and she tilted her head looking up at him.

"Okay," she said finally pulling her fingers out, coating the dildo with a nice amount of saliva and pushing it carefully into him. At first Let cringed, but then it was rubbing that sensitive spot. He groaned out something that Julia swore sounded like "thank you" or something like that. Even with her super dragon hearing she couldn't really make it out among the moans.

She couldn't help but let out of soft moan of her own, watching the dildo move in and out of her boyfriend. The look on his face was pure ecstasy, and she was glad that she was the one causing those moans to come from him. She smiled, running her tongue along his cock again, then taking the tip in her mouth. She wiped away the precum with her tongue, enjoying the taste of the dragon king. Let grasped at the restraints, needing something to grip, something to keep him anchored to this world.

Julia nuzzled his inner thigh, increasing the pace that she was pumping the dildo in and out of him. He squirmed in pleasure. Never had he thought that there was anything as amazing as this, despite the fact that it looked and sounded so painful. He was suddenly aware of Julia's breath on her ear and her whispering: "Come for me, baby."

That drove him over the edge, a loud moan erupting from his throat as his came. Julia smiled, crawling down to lick the hot sticky liquid off of his stomach. He watched her with half-lidded eyes as she crawled back up, kissing him fully on the mouth. "Was that… sufficient punishment?" she teased, nipping on his ear lobe a little bit.

"That was supposed to be punishment?"

Julia let out a quiet chuckle. "Yes, it was… Why were you in my closet anyways?"

"I was looking for my favorite shirt… You know the long-sleeved one that I bought a few weeks ago," Let said, tugging at his restraints. He wanted to be able to move his hands again, but from the look on Julia's face he doubted that he was going to be let go any time soon.

"Oh… Well it's in the basket of clean clothes I just put in your room…" Julia said, pointing to the door. "I did your laundry today… Thought it'd be a nice change, considering how busy you've been lately…"

He groaned. Of course. Just his luck…

He watched as Julia sat on top of him, grinning sexily. _Maybe… it is a little bit lucky?_ he thought to himself, perfectly prepared for another round of anything she wanted to do to him…


End file.
